


Left

by Owinous



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Accidents, Amputation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Permanent Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owinous/pseuds/Owinous
Summary: There was an accident and Data has to deal with the changes that come with it.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Left

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, welcome back to Emma Doesn't Know When to Stop Posting! Hope you like this one. I'd like to thank the people in the server (you know who you are) for supporting my decision to post two fic in less than a week, hopefully this inspiration stays! Enjoy, and tell me if there's any mistakes!

Data's neural net lit up with feedback as he regained consciousness. Running a quick diagnostic scan, he found that his left arm was missing. Several wires were exposed at its detachment point, but Data was not worried about the simple structure of his arm. The integral hydraulic components that made up the musculature and bones of his arm were missing. He would be unable to replicate it. Data sat up and opened his eyes to see the Enterprise's chief medical officer and chief engineer staring at him. 

"Data! You're awake!" Geordi cried, throwing his arms about Data's shoulders and grinning. "I wasn't sure if you'd wake up, I'm-" there was a hiccup and geordi shuddered and Beverly politely looked away, "I wasn't sure if I'd speak to you again." 

Data lifted his right hand and patted Geordi's back awkwardly, given his positioning. "Hello Geordi. It is good to see you as well. What has happened to me?" He looked down at his mangled arm. He could not feel pain or emotion, but if he could, he would most likely feel sick at the way what was left of his bones was sticking out. "My left arm is missing. It has not been detached." 

Geordi winced as he looked down at his husband's arm, "Yeah, Er. Well, you probably remember rushing down to engineering when we got into the battle?" Geordi kept going after seeing Data's quick nod, of course he remembered. Not only did he have perfect recall, he made sure to file every confrontation with the Romulans securely. "Well... your arm was crushed under falling debris, and after we'd pulled you out…" he reached over and ran the tips of his fingers along the white-gold bioplast until it fell away to raw, jagged edges. "It was unsalvageable."

"Ah." Data concluded, watching his husband trace his fingers along the ripped skin, "You are unable to replicate it?" 

Geordi shook his head, "I know we were working on it, but your arms are different, after all…" 

Data suddenly remembered late nights in engineering, watching Geordi detach each small piece of his body and asking him to list the components so he could program them into the replicator. The way Geordi had held each piece with such care, smiled when data listed the materials and dimensions for him, and how Data had helped guide Geordi's fingers back to the section each piston, pump, and wire belonged. They had not completed the process, but they were quite close. Data could not feel regret, but he silently wished that they had spent a few more nights on the project. 

"Data? Are you okay?" Geordi asked, placing his hand on Data's right shoulder, "You zoned out for a bit." 

Data blinked and realized he had not been paying attention, as Geordi had said. "I apologize, I was thinking about our recordings of my internal structure." 

Geordi understood the significance of the sentence and sighed, linking their fingers together. "I'm sorry, Data. We can always work on making a prosthetic?" He suggested it and Data shook his head, looking away. 

"I think that I would like to return to my quarters." He stated, and saw Geordi gape at him from his peripherals before closing his mouth. 

"Alright, I'll walk you there. Let's get you some clothes." He said, nodding to Beverly, who went to replicate a standard gold uniform. 

Data changed silently after he received the garment, slipping his left arm into the sleeve and immediately noticing the absence of a filler in his sleeve. He tied it in a knot and rolled the cuff up, looking to Geordi, who smiled encouragingly. 

"You look great, Data. Come on, let's go." He fumbled to reach out his hand for a moment, but Data took it in his own, before tightening his grip slightly when he noticed Geordi had held out his right hand first. 

"We may leave now." 

Geordi didn't respond, he simply gripped Data's hand tighter. 

\- - -

After several worried looks from officers in the halls, and Data averting his gaze from his own body, they arrived at the doors of their quarters. Geordi unlocked the door and pulled Data inside, smiling gently.

"Bev said that you should see Deanna some time, I know you don't feel emotions, but these things require talking through, no matter who you are." Geordi explained, heading to their bedroom to change. "Are you tired? Do you wanna cuddle or something before I fall asleep?" 

"I have found that it may be beneficial to 'talk about how I feel', to put it simply." Data said, walking past Geordi where he stood by the wardrobe and towards the bathroom. He pulled out his toothbrush and began to apply toothpaste, when Geordi walked in and pressed a tiny kiss to his neck. 

"Alright. Let's lay down and chat, then?" Geordi suggested, and Data nodded while he brushed. 

They finished quickly and headed to bed, data removing his shoes and waiting for Geordi to become settled before he laid down with him. "So," Geordi traced random patterns onto Data's right shoulder, "How do you feel?" 

"I do not feel." 

"Ah, right… What are you thinking?" 

"I am thinking about the fact that we will never complete the full analysis of my systems. That you will never hold my left hand again. That my typing speeds may be hindered for a short while." Data snapped his mouth shut when he realized he was rambling, and he shifted onto his side and pressed a kiss to Geordi's forehead instead. "I am sorry for babbling " 

Geordi sighed with a sad smile, "Data, you're allowed to be upset. But I'm here for you. We can work this out, right?" He placed a hand on Data's cheek, "We'll be okay?" 

Data nodded silently. He ordered the computer to turn the lights off and ran his fingers through Geordi's hair. "Go to sleep, Geordi. You will need your rest for your shift in the morning." 

Data heard Geordi sigh tiredly and felt him snuggle in closer. Burying his face into Geordi's soft soft hair and breathing in the scent of his husband's shampoo, he closed his eyes, and thought about the things he had lost and gained, and what was yet to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed it, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
